Touch-based devices have become increasingly important for computer-based devices. For example, smart phones, tablets, and other devices include touch sensitive user interfaces to allow a user to make selections. Although touch-based devices may allow a user to touch a user interface to interact with the device, gestures used to interact with the device may not be intuitive or may be difficult for some users to gesture, making it difficult for the users to interact with the device via touch.